The present disclosure relates generally to managing cargo transactions. In particular, the present disclosure relates to network-based systems and methods that allow various parties involved in a cargo shipping transaction to monitor cargo data to enhance real time visibility, transparency, safety, and productivity.
Generally, multiple parties participate in a cargo transaction where a transporter party receives cargo from a consignor and the transporter is tasked to deliver the cargo to a consignee. For example, a consignor of merchandise may wish to have cargo shipped to a receiver or multiple receivers, which in some cases may be the direct consignee. The consignor may also wish to have cargo shipped from one consignor location to a second consignor location. A storage facility such as a warehouse which is not owned by or affiliated with the consignor may store the cargo prior to shipment. The consignor or consignee may hire a transporter such as a trucking company to ship the cargo. The transporter may ship the cargo from a consignor site or a non-supplier warehouse to another consignor site, a consignee (e.g., a receiving party not associated with a consignor), or a warehouse not associated with the supplier or the consignee. A transporter typically owns, operates or is associated with a fleet of vehicles used for shipping, and the size of such a fleet may range from one or a few vehicles to hundreds or thousands. Furthermore, a transporter may be a third party freight forwarder, which does not own or operate its own vehicles, but rather hires other carriers to ship goods on one time or long term basis
Currently, cargo transaction data, such as data related to cargo pick up, latest status of the cargo location and delivery confirmation is often dependent on a transporter to inform the consignee and the consignor. Furthermore, the transporter may rely on drivers to update the status of the transaction. Because of the involvement of multiple entities in the transport ecosystem the cargo transaction data may be inaccurate, delayed and/or filtered.
Particularly, a consignor that ships thousands of different cargos from various locations or warehouses to various consignees using multiple transporters typically finds it desirable to easily and accurately monitor the cargo transaction data.